There are numerous types of devices and machines to construct gutters, specifically for previously excavated trenches so as to obtain the final gutter. These machines or items of equipment are commonly towed by a backhoe or similar vehicle, with the concreting machine sliding along the trench in order to construct the gutter.
Generally, this type of concreting machine is equipped with runners, a mould to make the gutter form or concavity and, logically, a hopper with concrete to be poured progressively into the previously excavated trench.
Nevertheless, the structure of these types of machines for the construction of gutters is complex. Moreover, each machine is designed to construct a specified type of gutter; a different machine must be used for each gutter configuration. This obviously requires the availability of different units to construct different gutter shapes, unless all the gutters are made in exactly the same way, in which case, logically, a single machine is used. In most cases, as is known, specific gutter configurations are required for each location, making it impossible to use a specific type of machine.